


It's too early, Ned

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Ned and Lyanna's reunion in afterlife.





	It's too early, Ned

The last thing Eddard can feel is the air in his lungs, he can hear Sansa’s scream in his ears, and he can sense the bile in his throat.

 _The void swallows him into its coils_.

He opens his eyes, he puts into focus the myriad of colors of the Godswood and he bats his eyelids.

He spots a _feminine figure_ near the trees.

He moves towards her.

She turns to him, she pulls down her cloak and she looks at him.

“ _You came back to me too early_ ” Lyanna says to Eddard, “ _welcome home, Ned_ ” she tells him with a faint smile.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s already shredding tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
